


France's Radio Show

by Scarygamer345



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and France don't seem to like each other in this fic, Don't worry about the USUK, Endgame America/Ukraine, Endgame FrUk, F/M, France has a radio show, It's really popular, M/M, Russia is a protective brother, Seriously she's so precious, Ukraine is a nice person, Unrequited Love, Which is unfortunate for America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarygamer345/pseuds/Scarygamer345
Summary: England likes to listen to France's radio show, but he keeps it a secret. One day, he hears something on the show that shocks him, something he never expected to ever hear or happen.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical rainy day in the country of England. Arthur, the personification of England, was having a quiet day. Sitting by the fire in his living room, catching up on his knitting while listening to the radio.

It was a little secret of his, but he liked to listen to France’s radio show. Even if he didn’t like the man, he had to admit, he liked to hear the advice France gave to his listeners, and the letters he got. Some of it was pretty funny, especially if the advice he gave was horrible.

“And now, it’s time for me to read out all the letters you lovely viewers have sent me.”

England smiled. It was always his favourite part of the show. He had even once debated whether he should send a letter, just to see what France would say, but decided against it. He didn’t want people to know he listened to the show. He’d never be able to live it down.

“First off, we have a letter sent all the way from America! How exciting. It reads:

 

“Dear France,

There is this guy I like, and I want to confess to him, but I don’t know how. He always insults me, and doesn’t seem to like me, and I feel like if I confess, he’ll get mad at me or think I’m joking. He’s kinda tsundere, so what do I do?

From,

America.”

 

England looked up from his knitting. America listened to the radio? Also, what was up with that letter? It sounded like he was describing-

“What? America, you should know better than to put your name on these things, I knew you were stupid, but I didn’t think you were _that_ stupid.”

Immediately after saying that, France got a phone call.

“Hello?”

“What the hell, France? Why can’t I put my name on the letter?”

“Because, it’s supposed to be anonymo- “

“I don’t care. Just answer my question. I really need to know.”

France sighed. He rubbed his forehead and said “I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how to answer your question.”

“How can you not know how to answer it? You’re the country of love! You should know!” America exclaimed.

“Because, there is someone I like, who sounds like the one you explained in your letter, and I have no idea how to confess to him.”

“Are you talking about England?” America asked, being smart for once.

England’s eyes widened. France liked him?! He was about to be shocked even more though, with what came next.

“Yes.”

“What the hell!? I like England!”

‘WHAT?! You like your own brother!?”

“I don’t think of him as my brother anymore, so it’s ok.”

“No! It doesn’t work like that! You might not think of him as your brother, but he still does! That’s disgusting!”

In anger, America hung up. France sighed, frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, after that lovely conversation, let’s go on with the show. There are still some letters I haven’t read out yet.”

England tuned the rest of the show out. France and America liked him? He couldn’t get over it. His enemy, and his brother… he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He put his knitting away, not in the mood to continue. What was he going to do with this information?


	2. Chapter 2

There were two months until the next world meeting, and England was stressed. It was being held at his place this time, so he had to set everything up. He had decided to include a seating plan, to try to keep the peace during the meeting. He had spent the last month finding out the relations between countries, whether they were on good terms or not. He already guessed that America and France weren’t on the best of terms, so he made sure they weren’t anywhere close to each other. Because it was a world meeting though, there were a lot of countries, and it felt too big a task for one person.

Wracking his brain, England tried to figure out a way to tackle the problem. He had the idea of asking someone to help, but who would he ask? He wasn’t on particularly good terms with anyone, barring Japan, but he was too far away, and likely had his own things to worry about.

 _Who should I ask?_ He thought. _Who’s close enough to come right away, and I don’t hate that much?_ The more England thought, the more he realised there was no one. This left him feeling pretty depressed, and on top of already being stressed, he called it quits.

He sat down in his favourite armchair, beside the fireplace in the living room, a steaming cup of tea in his hands, deciding to put it all out of his mind. He would deal with it later, by himself, as he had always done. He could do this.

As he was sitting, he decided the room was too quiet, so he got up to put the radio on. As it turned on, and heard a familiar voice coming through, he remembered what happened a few months ago. He hadn’t thought much about it since then, and had avoided listening to France’s radio show since then. He really just didn’t know how to react to that whole situation.

 _Hmmm… actually…_ That gave him an idea. _Maybe I can ask him for help._ He was curious as to what France would do, if he would actually ask him out. Of course, there was the problem that they were supposed to hate each other, and he had a hard time swallowing his pride, especially when it came to _him._ He didn’t really know what to do.

“… And that shall be all for today. Tune in next week for more, au revoir!” Some music starts playing after the end of his show, some modern poppy song that grated on his ears, leading him to get up and change the station to something more soothing on his ears.

 _Oh fuck it._ He thought at last, as he sat back down. _We’re supposed to be on good terms now, so why not. I want to see how this goes down._ He got up again, and went over to his phone. It was too late to stop now, he already dialled France’s number.

“Bonjour?”

“Hello France, it’s me.”

“England?” France sputtered. “What do you want?”

England hesitated a little. Now that he was actually doing it, he wasn’t so sure.

“Well?”

“I need your help.” He finally said at last.

France took a double take. “What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it.” England sighed.

France laughed. “I never thought I’d see the day when you’d ask me for help. Are you ok? Are you an imposter?”

England grit his teeth. “I’m perfectly fine, stop making this a big deal.”

“Well, colour me surprised. What is it that you would need my help for? Is it with your cooking? Because I think there’s no hope when it comes to you and the kitchen.”

“Screw you! I can cook, thank you very much! That’s not what I needed your help for.” He looked out the window, sighing again. How was he going to get France’s help when they couldn’t go a few minutes without arguing? It was almost pointless.

“Well?”

“It’s about the world meeting. You know how it’s being held at my place?”

“Yes… why, is it overwhelming you?” France’s voice couldn’t sound more snide if he tried.

His eyebrows twitched in anger. “No, I’m doing just fine.” He gritted out. “I just need to do the seating plan for the meeting, and then I’m done. I would’ve thought that you would want a say in where you sat, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye.”

He was about to hang up, when France shouted “Wait!” England’s hand was hovering over the hang up button, waiting. “I do want to help.” France breathed out.

England smiled. “Good. When are you able to come over?”

France thought for a moment. “I should be free around… next week, I’d say.”

“That works for me. I’ll see you next week then.”

“Bye.”

England hangs up. He really should have been expecting that. Despite the fact that they were on better terms these days, they still bickered and fought. Even with the knowledge that France had a crush on him, it didn’t change anything. It was going to be interesting having him around.

 

Meanwhile, France was excited. Despite how he had acted to England over the phone, this was his chance to finally figure out a way to confess to him. He had a week to plan something, though considering how he still hadn’t been able to think of something in all the years he had liked him, he doubted he would be able to now. He frowned, but he was still hopeful that he could think of something.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Wednesday morning, and England was seated in his favourite armchair by the fire, a cup of tea on the table, a book in his hand. He had eaten a simple breakfast of two pieces of toast, with strawberry jam as the topping. The toast was only slightly charred, which was an improvement. He was now relaxing, waiting for France to arrive. It had been one week exactly since he had rung him up, asking for his help, and now he sat here, looking up impatiently at the clock, tapping his foot irritatingly on the ground. He could barely focus on the contents of the book he was reading, staring at one spot on the page, eyes glazed over.

 _He’ll probably be ‘fashionably late’ as he likes to say._ England scoffed. _That bloody fool is ridiculous!_

When he felt that he couldn’t wait any longer, he heard a knock at the door.

 _Finally!_ He thought as he got up to answer the door. He wasn’t surprised by what he saw on the other side, and immaculate looking France, all spruced up like he was going for a night out. Not exactly an outfit for what was essentially business.

“Bonjour, England. May I come inside?” France threw him a charming smile.

England rolled his eyes. “Just get inside.”

France faked a hurt look. “Is that any way to treat your guest?” He put a hand over his heart, playing up the act.

“You’ve been here a million times, France.”

“That’s different! Those were business visits!” He says as he steps over the threshold.

“So is this one. You’re here on business, to help me with the planning of the world meeting.” England deadpanned. He was trying not to snap at France, at least trying to be civil.

France realised this himself, and decided to do the same. After all, if he wanted to woo England, it wouldn’t work very well if he kept starting fights. He chose not to say anything, instead walking over to the living room, settling down in the armchair nearest the fire.

“Oi, that’s my seat!” England snapped.

“I didn’t see your name on it.” France retaliated. He knew he was supposed to be civil, but he just couldn’t resist.

England pinched the bridge of his nose. “France, this is my house, so therefore that is my chair. I don’t have to put my name on it, because it’s my bloody house!” By the end of that statement, he was yelling. France looked a bit taken aback, so he decided to turn it down a notch.

He went over to pick up the drawing he had of the meeting table, which he had left on his kitchen table, bringing it back into the living room. He settled into the other armchair he had, which wasn’t so close to the fireplace, which left him feeling a little bit of a chill.

“Right, this is the plan I’ve drawn up of the meeting table. As you can see, I’ve already put some countries there, such as me at the head of the table.” England pointed out, on the piece of paper.

France looked it over, and saw that there were some countries there, such as the Italy brothers, who were seated next to each other.

“Now, what I wanted your help with, was where the other countries should sit. As it’s a world meeting, there are a lot, and it’s hard to keep up with countries relations with each other. I would put them next to each other in terms of where their country is, but…” England gave him a meaningful look. France gave a sheepish smile, knowing where England was going with it.

“I understand. Because you’re so out of touch with reality, you want my help so there are no major incidents at the meeting.” France should really stop making jabs at England, it wasn’t helping his cause.

This statement of course angered England, setting him off. He really was trying to reign in his temper. “I’m not out of touch! I’ll have you know I do keep up with current events, despite what you may think. It’s just to remember a lot of them, and I will admit, I don’t know everything that’s going on in the world. That’s why you’re here, to _help_ me.”

France realised that this wasn’t getting them anywhere. “Right, I’m sorry.”

England looked over in his direction, eyes wide. “What?”

“I apologise, that was rude of me. I realise that we’re supposed to be doing work, and I’m not exactly being the best guest.” France looked down at his lap, a pensive look on his face. It had taken a lot out of his pride to say that, but he didn’t want to let this opportunity slip out of his grasp. After all, love demanded sacrifice.

England’s eyes couldn’t widen any further. Had he heard right? Had France really swallowed his pride and apologised? He couldn’t believe it. “Are you alright?” He finally asked.

France looked up at this, a slightly confused look on his face now as well. “Yes, of course I’m alright. Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re acting strangely, and it’s kinda scaring me.”

France laughed at this. “I could say the same about your phone call last week, cher.”

England frowned, but he had a hint of a smile on his face, that he was trying to hide. France caught it though, and felt pleased with himself.

The tension being broken, the air felt lighter, and they were able to get down and actually get some work done.

“I think America should sit here.” France pointed at a seat, which was directly on the other side of the table from where England sat.

“Why do you say that?” England asks, knowing full well why France wants America to be as far away as possible.

“Well, we currently don’t get along at the moment.” France admitted.

England feigns surprise. “Really? What the hell happened that you two aren’t getting along?”

“Well….” England was curious for France’s response. “It’s a long story.” England was let down. He just took the easy way out. “Anyway, I don’t want him sitting near me.”

“And where are you sitting?” England raises an eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

France freezes for a moment. He scratches the back of his head, looking nervous. “Maybe I could sit next to you?”

England looked at him for a couple of seconds, then said “Sure, we seem to be getting along fine now.”

France looked up. “Really?” He asked, trying not to sound so happy.

“Yeah, after all, you are helping me with this.”

France tried very hard to hide his smile. Things were going exactly as planned, and with no America to interrupt anything. At this rate, things might actually work out! They continued working on the plan, finding the most strategic placement for a country. All in all, the day was turning out pretty well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long to update, I kinda fell out of the fandom, but I came back. So, have a chapter that should've been posted a while ago.

It took an entire month to finish the seating plan, as there was just an overwhelming amount of countries, and they needed to take breaks along the way. They were both glad it was over, as it had been quite the daunting task. They both collapsed into the couch in England’s living room, letting out a breath of relief.

“It’s finally done.” England breathed.

“Yeah. Who knew it would be so taxing?” France replies.

France just had to decide what to do now. There was a month until the meeting, and he could either go back to France, or stay in England. As France was so close by, it wouldn’t be much trouble to go back. But at the same time, if he stayed, he had a whole month with England to himself. He’d already had a month with him, but because they were busy doing work, they didn’t have much time to do anything else.

“So, are you going to be going back?” England asked, after a long silence, turning to France.

France started at this. He had no idea how he was going to answer this, as he hadn’t yet decided.

“France?” England asked again.

“Uh…” He was starting to panic. “I’ll stay.” He quickly decided, not giving himself another second to think.

England had expected this, knowing that France was planning something. “Alright then.”

“You’re okay with that? I thought you’d have a problem.”

“Well, I don’t mind at all. When you’re not being annoying, you’re actually quite pleasant to be around.”

“Really? Thank you.” France was quite shocked, but also very happy. He was getting somewhere with England, and at this rate, he wouldn’t have to worry about America at all.

“Seeing as you’re going to be staying here, why don’t I give you a proper tour of London?”

“But I’ve been here many times before, you know that.”

“Yes, but you’ve never been given an official tour. It could be fun.”

France stopped to think about it. He really had never been to see any of the major sights. He only visited when there was business or he wanted to annoy England. Maybe he should go on a tour. “Alright, I’ll come.”

England smiled. “Good.”

 

“First, we have Big Ben.” England said, pointing at the giant clock tower.

France looked up, slightly unimpressed. “This is it? My Eiffel Tower is bigger than this.”

England glowered at him. “It’s not about size!”

“Honhonhon, is that a euphemism for something else?” France leered at him.

“Shove off! I don’t have to be giving you this tour!”

“Alright. Alright, I didn’t know you were so sensitive about size.” France said, hands up in a surrender position.

England glared at him, before storming off to the next sight.

 

The rest of the tour went better than it had started, France making sure that he didn’t automatically insult each of the sights. They were both in high spirits towards the end, despite the rocky start.

They arrived back at England’s house, both collapsing on the couch as soon as they were inside.

“Well, I’m buggered.” England said, letting out a huff of air.

“Yeah, so am I. I had fun though.” France said, legs half off the couch.

‘Yeah, I did as well, surprisingly.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m great to be around! You said it yourself earlier!” France sat up in indignation.

England laughed. “I was joking.” Then, under his breath, he whispered; “Maybe.”

“What was that?” France leaned over him, hovering over his face.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” England stared up at France’s face, his hair tickling his face. He could feel his breath on his face, the smell of France’s lunch making him wrinkle his nose.

France realised how close they were, and jerked his head back, almost falling off the couch in the process.

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing, nothing at all!” France parroted England’s phrase, causing him to smile a little.

“I think it’s best if we went to bed, it’s gotten quite late.”

“Yes, I agree.” France took the bait to end things before they got too awkward.

They both head upstairs, England walking into the master bedroom, and France in a spare bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally a note that said "Hey don't be surprised if this fic doesn't update for a while. I'm going to focus on completing the rest of the chapters before I update it again, and I don't know how long that's going to take. Just thought I'd give a heads up, since I didn't really do that last time I took a while to update. It will be finished eventually though."  
> I lied. I couldn't wait to upload this chapter as soon as I finished it. I will finish it, but I just really wanted to upload this chapter.

It was finally the day of the meeting. Everyone head to their assigned seats, and for the most part avoided an international incident, which was surprising in and of itself. America wasn’t happy though. As soon as he walked in he noticed where he’d been placed. He glared over at France the entire meeting, not missing the triumphant smirk he received when he was caught.

He wasn’t his usual upbeat self, and it seemed people noticed. After the meeting he went to a café, ordering a simple coffee, staring at it rather than actually drinking it.

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard the sound of drums getting closer and closer. He looked up to see Ukraine take a seat across from him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, since him and Ukraine don’t really talk much.

Ukraine shifted nervously in her seat. She’d noticed something was off about America, and she genuinely wanted to help, but she hadn’t thought this through.

“Um, was there anything you wanted?” America says after a long silence.

“Um!” Ukraine jumped in her seat. “Well, I just noticed that you didn’t look very happy during the meeting, and wanted to check if everything was alright?”

America stared at the cup in his hands. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’re being awfully quiet.” Ukraine leaned forward in concern.

“Yes.” America’s voice came out terse, making Ukraine lean back at little.

“Oh, well, I only wanted to help. If you ever want to talk about it you can always come to me.” Ukraine started to get out of her seat to walk away.

America continued to stare at his drink, thinking about what she said. She wasn’t involved with the situation he was involved in, nor did she talk much with the people involved. It probably wouldn’t hurt to tell her. He needed to get it off his chest anyway.

“Wait.”

Ukraine turned back to look at him. “Hm?”

“I… I’ll tell you.”

Ukraine brightened immediately. “That’s great!” She took a seat again. “So, what’s wrong?”

“Well, you see… I have a crush on England.” There. It was finally out.

Ukraine’s eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting that. She felt a bit upset by that statement, as she herself had a crush on him, but she was half expecting something like that.

“Oh… I see. So what’s the problem?”

“Well, France also likes England, and it seems that he’s going to steal him away from me! I don’t know what to do!” America banged his arms on the table, making his drink shake a little and causing most of the other customers to turn and look. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“Well, you could always tell England that you like him.”

“What.” America looked straight at her. “I would’ve done that already if I knew how!” He kept his voice lowered, but it still made a couple of the people around them look.

“Well, it’s not that hard really. Just tell him before France does!” She had an earnest look on her face, despite the fact that her heart broke a little inside. It wasn’t as if she thought she’d ever be able to be with him anyway.

America thought for a while. Would it really hurt to tell him?

“Ok, I’ll do that.”

“Really?” Ukraine’s eyebrows were raised. She hadn’t expected him to accept that idea so easily.

“Yeah.”   
“Good! Then you can tell me how it goes, yeah?”

America nodded his head, then sculled his drink. He made a face, as it’d gone lukewarm, and lukewarm coffee is never pleasant.

“Right, I’ll go do that now.” He got up, his chair squeaking loudly.

“Now?” Ukraine half got out her chair, staring off after America.

“Yeah, might as well do it now.” He looked back at her and smiled, looking almost like himself again. The only way you could tell he was nervous was the tenseness of his shoulders, and the slight strain of his smile.

“Alright, well, good luck!”

 

* * *

 

 

England was busy cleaning up the meeting room alone when he felt his phone go off. Most had gone off back to their hotel room or hanging out with other countries, including France, who was hanging out with the BTT. He doubted that France would text him when he was with them. He paused his cleaning and checked his phone.

 

**America:**

Hey dude where are u right now?

 

England scowled at his phone. What did the idiot want now? Was this about the seating plan? He didn’t want a confrontation right now.

 

**Me:**

In the meeting room.

Why?

 

**America:**

Great! I’ll see u there!

 

“Dammit.” England cursed. He was just glad France wasn’t there, otherwise things would end badly.

He continued on with his cleaning, on edge now. He eventually heard footsteps headed towards the door, and sure enough, it was America.

“Hey!” America raised his arm up in greeting.

“Hi.” England spared a glance up, before going back to cleaning.

“Whatcha up to?” America leaned against the long table, almost leaning over him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Hey, I was just asking, no need to be rude.” America backed up a little, raising his arms in surrender.

England let out a sigh. “Sorry, you know how it is with world meetings.”

America looked to the side, a pensive look on his face. “Yeah.”

The room fell silent for a moment. “So, was there a reason you came here?”

“Ah, yeah! I didn’t just come up here for no reason! Hahahaha!” America let out a nervous laugh, his whole body giving off a nervous tension.

“Well? Spit it out.”

America let out a deep breath. He took a moment to calm down, then said; “I like you.”

England stopped cleaning, and turned to look at America fully. Had he actually just said that? Had America really confessed. “Huh?”

“I like you. A whole lot. As in, like like.” America’s whole body was tense, waiting for a reaction.

England looked to the table. “Well, that’s… unfortunate.”

America’s face fell. “Oh, I see…” He started to head towards the door, his whole demeanour changed.

“I really am sorry, but I still see you as a brother, and that will never change.”

Whatever was left of America’s heart crumbled into dust and it took all he could not to cry. He walked out of the room, headed straight for his hotel room.

England, meanwhile, was left in the meeting room. He felt bad for turning the boy down, but he genuinely still thought of him as a brother, and he’d never like America in that way.


End file.
